For covering broad spectral ranges, conventionally two photodiodes fabricated from Si and InP technology, discretely integrated, are usually used. Although wafer bonding can be used to bond Si and InP to cover shorter and longer wavelengths, the reliability of wafer bonding over wide range of temperatures is still an unsolved issue and a high-speed operation is not feasible with a wafer bonding approach. In addition, the manufacturing yield is low, resulting in high cost for this type of photodiode. Besides, even detectors having broad spectral detection ranges (UV to near IR) utilizing the wafer bonding technology have not been developed yet. It is highly desirable to design a monolithic image sensor (and array), which could offer high quantum efficiency (>90%) over broad spectral ranges (UV to near IR), and the possibility to rapidly and randomly address any element in the array.